


I wanna do bad things with you

by LewdCookies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, Endowed Werewolf, F/M, Fellatio, Knotting, Mindbreak, Minor mindbreak, Monsters, Outdoor Sex, Panty ripping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submission, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vigourous facefuck, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, dubcon, giving in, hentai dialogue, lycanthrope, sex in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A vampire on the prowl becomes the prey of the hungry big bad wolf.





	I wanna do bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.  
> (Artist open for commissions.)

_When you came in the air went out, And every shadow filled up with doubt._

Killian could smell her long before he saw her. Her kind had a certain scent about them, the smell of cold soil and graveyards, and of old stale blood. It was a smell that did not go unnoticed, not even in a bustling city drenched in its own scents. She had been following him for a while now, keeping her distance all the time. He only managed to catch the occasional quick glimpse of her in the corner of an eye. Catching her in a reflection was tricky to say the least if not outright impossible. But she was surprisingly competent and resourceful as she had managed to see through a number of his ruses to throw her off and he couldn’t help but be impressed at her persistence. 

That was then. Now he sat at the bar in a decently crowded pub, nursing a bottle of beer while trying to act interested at the band playing on the stage while trying to catch a glimpse of his pursuer. It wasn’t long until he saw her in the crowd.

She wasn’t unattractive, he thought as he casually observed her from his seat. She had a pale complexion to her skin and her body was lithe and slender. But it was not completely devoid of curves, as noticed by the slight curvature of her hips underneath the short skirt. Her breasts, hidden underneath a black top, looked to be about a handful in size. She wore a pair of high heel boots made out of black leather and that reached up to her thighs, to accentuate her long slender legs. A pair of long leather opera gloves showed off her lithe arms. Arms that could probably snap a man in half if he was so unlucky to cross her, he thought grimly. She wore a black leather choker that covered her entire neck, probably to hide the marks of her sire he thought amused. Her obsidian black hair was arranged in a braid that then was tied together at the back of head, a pair of loose bangs framing her face. Also to cover the pointed ears her kind had as well he assumed. She wore plenty of eyeshadow, which made her green eyes stand out quite well. Her most noticeable feature however was the intricate tattoos on the side of her face and around her eyes. It made her look very exotic.

Her choice of dress made her look like your average goth chick and he chuckled quietly at her following the old cliché. It also meant she also stood out slightly in the somewhat common looking crowd, making her easier to spot.  
She was quite the looker, Killian thought, which made it a really damn shame she was a vampire.

_I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you._

Jade had been stalking after him for a while now. She had not fed in weeks, and it made her crotchety. She cursed her own stupidity at overlooking it, thinking she had enough spare blood in the fridge at home to last her a while. Turns out, she didn’t. Or she had done something so dumb as binging on it at while in a foul temper. So now she was out prowling.  
The red thirst was starting to bite for real now. Her fang-teeth ached and the sharp tips tore at the inside of her mouth as she chewed on her cheeks in frustration. But the taste of her own blood had just made things worse for her, so she forced herself to stop. Chewing bubblegum didn’t do much either but it kept her mind of it a little at least. 

If her stomach was able to growl it would sound like a tiger by now she reckoned dourly. And it wasn’t like she could just grab some normal food. People tended to ask strange questions when you asked for large quantities of raw meat at the shop. Then there was the thing that her digestion system really didn’t agree with her eating too much solid food either. It gave her slight indigestion. So she was restrained to a mostly liquid diet, with the occasional side dish such as rat. People tended to notice if cats and dogs disappeared so rats had to do.  
She laid her eyes on him while out on the street, and she knew she had found her meal for the night.

Jade had to give him credit where it was due, he had tried his best to lose her a number of times after he knew he was followed. While he had been close to doing it a couple of times at least she managed to find him again shortly afterwards.

Now she had followed him inside a crowded pub and found a secluded place in a corner where she could see him. He looked ruggedly attractive she thought as she looked him over from her corner booth. He looked fit and muscled, with a body made for a long trek in the woods or through mountains. He had dark brown short cropped hair and his face was weathered, a faint trace of stubble on his chin. She could feel his sharp blue eyes looking at her, she smiled back at him but he seemed to ignore it. He was playing hard to get she thought amused. He was casually dressed, a leather jacket over a shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. Jade couldn’t help but to shiver in delight at the thought of sinking her fangs into him and drinking deep of his obviously very healthy lifeblood. In fact, she thought to herself, she might even have some fun with him before that. It had been awhile since she had gotten a decent fuck anyway.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room, Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._

Killian smiled to himself as he noticed that she was checking him out more and more. A hungry spark behind her eyes as she looked at him. He avoided acknowledging her looks and smiles and continued to focus on the band on the stage. Dragging things out just to frustrate her a little bit. It seemed to have an effect on her, he thought pleased.  
He drained the last of his beer as the band wrapped up their current track and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers. Might as well get things rolling, he thought as he slunk out the entrance, not making much of an attempt of being subtle.

The cool night air was a fresh reprieve from the thick warm air of the pub and he took a deep breath to clear his head slightly. Killian could already feel the change coming over him as the hair on his arms got thicker and he gritted his teeth as not to grunt as his bones began to painfully to reorganize themselves inside him. He needed to get out of his clothes before they got ruined, stupidly enough he forgot to bring any spares with him. But it wasn’t like he had expected to run into a vampire tonight anyway. Around him the smells and sounds of the city became clearer and sharper as his senses improved and the night becoming less oppressively dark as his eyes changed.

_I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true, I wanna do bad things with you._

Jade bit back a silent curse when she noticed he had suddenly disappeared in front of her as the crowd erupted in cheers. She quickly looked around the pub to see where he had gone, only to catch a glimpse of his leather jacket clad backside as he walked out the front door. Not wanting to lose her chance of a good meal for the night she quickly followed after him back onto the street. She felt a sense of both disappointment and frustration wash over her as she couldn’t see him anywhere. The red thirst, as if sensing her growing frustration, flared up again. Her fang-teeth made their presence known to her again as they scraped against her lower lip and drew blood. She fought the urge to sink her fangs into the neck of the closest passerby, it would be a very bad idea but the thirst called to her to be sated.  
But it was then her sensitive ears picked up footsteps moving away from her in a nearby alley. She quickened her own pace and entered the alley, the sound of her bootheels against the pavement echoed through the alley as she walked down it.

Had she been anyone else she’d been daft to do walk down a dark alley all by herself. But she was a vampire so what did she have to fear really? The darkness of the alley posed no real threat to her as supernatural senses made the permeating darkness a lighter shade of grey. Her sharp ears picking up the skittering of rats amongst dumpsters and other noises from nearby. From a nearby building she could hear the sounds of TV's and stereos. And creaking beds and lusty moans. She shook hear to regain a measure of focus.  
But despite that she couldn’t see him anywhere. Or hear his footsteps anymore. Had he really managed to outrun her or?

In his hiding spot Killian allowed himself a wide toothy grin as his tongue dragged over his fangs. She had swallowed the bait. Hook, line and sinker and he had her where he wanted her to be.

_When you came in the air went out, And all those shadows there filled up with doubt._

“Well well well, what do we have here?”  
The male voice came out of nowhere and made Jade stopped dead in her tracks. She turned on the spot expecting the speaker to be behind her. But there wasn’t anyone there.  
“Why if it isn’t a lonely little Nightwalker. All lost in a dark scary alley?” The voice continued to gloat at her.  
She began frantically looking around for the source of the voice but even with her enhanced senses she couldn’t see anyone. With his comment about who she was her chances at playing innocent flew out the proverbial window.  
“Didn’t you mother tell you to stay away from dark alleys?” The voice continued.  
“Not really,” she retorted, as cocksure as she could muster as she tried to locate the source, “Can’t say I remember much of her advice.”  
“What a shame,” the voice replied, “Because she was right you know.”  
“How so?” She said with increasing worry in her voice.  
She heard something rustle nearby.  
“Because there are very bad things hiding there.”  
Suddenly Jade heard the voice coming from behind her and she turned around.

“Boo.”  
Jade gasped and took a quick step back to get away from the werewolf that now stood in front of her. He chuckled darkly at her shocked reaction. While he was nothing more than a head taller than her he seemed to tower over her with his broad and muscular body that was covered in dark brown fur. A pair of blue eyes leered at her as he grinned widely, showing off his sharp canine teeth. Instantly her instincts took over and she bared her own fang-teeth at him and hissed.  
“I thought I smelled a mangy mutt somewhere,” she said with a glare, once again trying to sound cocksure and confident.  
“Well ain’t you a feisty one,” he said, his voice dripping with amusement as he flexed his fingers. Fingers that were tipped with a set of very sharp looking claws.  
Inside her the red thirst seemed to howl at her, as if it sensed a rare opportunity. She called upon her own experience and self defence training and spread her legs for stability as she hunched down.  
“If you want a fight mutt then you’ll have one,” she said fiercely while looking at him.  
“Oh I’ve been looking forward to this ever since I first smelled you,” was his only reply.

With a feral snarl he launched himself at her and barreled into her like a furred cannonball. The impact sent her slamming against a nearby wall and stunned her for a moment. Jade had enough clarity to duck from a great swipe of his claws, the glancing impact left deep gouges in the brick wall behind her. As she continued to evade his attacks she cursed her own foolishness at wandering into such an obvious trap. She was far too weak to even bother trading blows with him, even with her vampiric strength there wasn’t much she could really do to hurt him. Had she been well fed things might have looked different but now she was solely on the defensive. Relying on her supernatural speed and agility to keep him at a distance from her while she tried to figure out a way for her to get out this pinch alive.  
But suddenly she felt her feet give way under her as he managed to catch her unawares. She fell backwards onto the asphalt with a startled yelp and he was on top of her in a flash. Her arms pinned next to her and her vision quickly filled up with his snarling visage.

_I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you, I wanna do real bad things with you._

“What’s the matter Nightwalker? Not so feisty anymore are we?” He said smugly.  
Jade held her tongue, but her unwillingness to look him in look him in the eye told him everything he needed to know. While the red thirst bayed for blood inside her she was really in no position to do anything. Had it been an ordinary human trying something she’d drain him in no time and left his body where it lay, but against a werewolf like him there wasn’t much she could do right now.  
“I thought as much,” he said with another wide toothy grin.  
He pulled her up on her knees, if it felt like he had loomed over her before, he now seemed to tower over her with his length and powerful presence. He let go of her arms but she dared not to move, knowing that doing so would very likely lead to a grisly if not very painful end for her.  
Instead she just looked away in obvious defeat, her arms lying limp on her lap. The only thing that was missing to complete the picture was a long chain leading from the collar around her neck to him. He cupped her cheek in his large hand and made her look at him as he continued to leer down at her. She felt an involuntary shudder running through her as she saw him practically devour her with his eyes.  
But she couldn’t help but wonder to herself if it was in the metaphysical way or in a more practical sense. She had never heard of werewolves eating vampires before but it had most likely happened at some point. Jade felt a rush of fear coursing through her body as she wondered what might be in store for her.  
His presence was imposing and commanding. He seemed to overtake all her senses, his large furred body dominated her sight and his beating heart sounded like a set of drums in her ears. Beneath his fur coat she could just imagine the pattern of veins and arteries that coursed with the crimson liquid she so desired. Not to mention the smells that flooded her enhanced nose. It was an intoxicating smell of sweat and, she hated to admit it, virility. She felt a hot streak of shame flare up inside her as she realized that the situation she was in and how it excited her. She was glad that she was unable to blush in her undead state as she would’ve been redder than a tomato out of embarrassment at this moment. She tried to shamefully look away again but he would not have it. He had gripped the back of her head in a vice grip and forcefully directed her head towards his crotch.  
As his member slowly began to emerge from between his muscular legs she was filled with a mix of horror, revulsion and deeply shameful attraction alongside arousal at what she saw.

As if it was reacting to her presence it did not take long until his member had grown to its full size. Jade could feel the heat radiating from the thing as it swayed so close to her face and her eyes could not tear themselves from it. His cock was crimson in colour and the flared head was slightly pointed, it was decently long but made it up in girth. The shaft was as thick as an energy drink can which then led down to a fist sized knot at the base. Much like its owner the thing seemed to dominate her field of vision and it was with shameful admission that she realized that it was probably the most mouth-watering cock she had seen for a very long time.  
“I know all you Nightwalkers love to suck on things so, so how about you suck on this for a change?”  
While he chuckled at his own joke, Jade was on the other hand far too preoccupied with staring at the huge slab of meat hovering in front of her face to really care. She flinched a little as he tapped her face with his cock, an amused smirk on his face at her reaction. Had it been in any other situation she had been annoyed at such a dumb display but now all she could do was to take it in silence.  
“Say aaaah,” he said as he rubbed the head of his cock against her lips and front teeth.  
Jade however did not relent as she was still in emotional turmoil. While she could taste his precome on her lips and her head swam from its musky scent, she felt shame burning through her from being aroused by both her degrading position and her captor. In her core she both did and didn’t want this. While she had not had a good fuck in a long time, this was not the way she had envisioned that things would go. But at the same time it was something she wanted, a part of her wanted to be used by someone more powerful than her. In a way she realized, it was because she could take it without breaking. Jade wondered luridly what it would be to rut with a werewolf like him and she swallowed out sheer reflex as her increasingly depraved mind theater replayed various scenarios. All of them involving her getting very thoroughly fucked. She reflexively rubbed her thighs together, feeling herself getting damp between her legs. There was the sound of creaking leather as her gloved hands balled into tight fists as to stop herself from just grabbing his cock while she internally fought against herself and her growing desires. Somewhere in the back of her mind the red thirst bayed for blood again before it got muted by another engulfing swell of desire. In the end, Jade caved in to her desires and slowly opened her mouth.

Jade let out a gurgling noise and her eyes shot wide open as he began to force feed her his cock. The pointy head breaking its way through her gag reflex with ease. Her jaw felt as if it would dislocate as it strained around the thick shaft. She was very glad she didn’t need to breathe and it took her all her restraint not let her fang-teeth slip from their sheets and plunge themselves into his cock. She could have him at her mercy if she so wanted to but at that moment she was far too horny to go through with it. She let out another strained gargle as her throat adjusted to its sudden and overpowering visitor.  
It was then he reminded her of the grip he still had of her hair as he began to feed the remainder of his shaft down her throat. The only noises coming from her were more strained gurgles as large amounts of saliva began to dribble from the sides of her mouth, her own tongue working the underside of the shaft in a frenzy as it tried to slobber every inch of it. Jade was in a state of bliss as her throat and mouth was being violated without reprieve, her eyes closed and she simply focused on adjusting herself to his great size. All she heard from him were grunts and growls as his cock slid further down her throat. Her lack of bodily warmth did not seem to discomfort him the slightest.  
He stopped feeding her his cockmeat as her lips touched the beginning of his swollen knot. Any normal person would have begged for air from having their throat stuffed to the brim by the monster member. But Jade simply savoured the moment and began to swallow in rapid succession, the muscles in her throat kneading and massaging the member as her tongue continued to caress the underside of it. He groaned slightly as he began to pull her head back. She made a protesting noises in the back of her throat but her complaints turned into more gurgles as he then slammed her head forwards and buried his member as far down her throat as he could manage. Her lips stretching out around the knot. He began to fuck her mouth with unrestrained gusto, grunting every time the tapered head forced its way down her throat. Jade’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she made no effort in resisting the vigorous facefucking she was receiving, her arms simply hanging limp by her side as she took on each vigorous thrust. Her throat and mouth producing nothing but gurgling noises from its repeated abuse. Wet stains forming on her clothes from the sticky rivers of saliva flowing from her lips. She shuddered slightly as a small orgasm ripped through her body and she rubbed her thighs together in an effort to relieve some tension in between her legs.

Here she was, on her knees in a dark alley, taking this werewolf’s cock, and she was loving every filthy second of it. The roughness, the crudeness, the feeling of being powerless before his assertiveness all thrilled her to the core. Jade felt so dirty, like a cheap back-alley whore, climaxing in such a reprehensible situation, but the incredible eroticism of the whole thing was to her undeniable.  
Her own apparent arousal seemed to push the werewolf to new heights of brutality. He lowered himself into a slight squat, bracing his legs, as his hips began to thrust harder, his grip around her black hair tightening. His claws almost painfully boring into her skull. The impacts rocking her, making her breasts bounce around furiously underneath her clothes and a gurgle coming from her throat.  
Her field of vision was dominated by the werewolf’s rapidly moving cock, her throat dominated by the same thing. Never in her life had she ever felt so hot and wild. The werewolf laughed, finding her sluttish submission amusing as one of her hands rubbed furiously against her panty clothed crotch.

After a few more minutes of oral abuse, he roughly slammed his cock down her throat. He groaned loudly as his prick throbbed, pulsing waves emanating from the base, rushing up the shaft. For a second they stopped at the tight seal of her lips around the shaft before pressing their way through it. She braced herself as she felt him swell, and then he erupted like a volcano, waves of hot semen blasting down her gullet like a river of lava. He grunted, pressing her further into his member, her lips once more painfully stretched around the swollen knot, soft fur brushing at her face. Heated spurts of semen filled her belly, like a bowl of thick, creamy soup and she climaxed hard from the filling sensation. She dearly wanted to have a better taste of his thick cream but his grip around her head was like iron as his cock continued to spurt load after load, the semen so thick it felt as if it painted her throat white.

He stayed in her mouth for a few more seconds after the flow had tapered off. A few of the blasts had managed to flow back into her mouth, forming a small puddle on her tongue, its bitter flavor overpowering her taste buds. She swallowed, causing him to groan as her throat muscles manhandled the sensitive member. The puddle washing down her throat and she felt a moment of slutty bliss. He groaned as he finally pulled back, inch after inch of spit soaked red flesh reappearing from between her lips. A few globs of spunk were stuck to its glistening shaft and she pounced on it and eagerly lapped up the remainder. He chuckled as he watched her hungrily clean his member off with her mouth. Submission evident in her eyes.

Without warning he pushed her down onto the ground, him on top of her again. She mewled as she was interrupted but the sound died her throat as she felt his hand on her crotch. With a forceful tug her short skirt was ripped off her and discarded into the darkness of the alley. Underneath that she wore a black satin thong. He chuckled, amused at the sight of the large wet spot on her underwear.  
“What’s this?” he said as he dragged a clawed finger over the damp spot, causing her to moan, “This little Nightwalker is dripping wet.”  
He leaned in close to her and sniffed deeply. Jade felt an aroused shiver run through her body as he pressed his body up against her, his fur tickling against her sensitive skin. This close to him she could practically see the veins running underneath his skin, and hear his thunderous heartbeat, pumping all that blood through his body. She felt her fang-teeth slip out and her lips parted slightly as she tried to inch her head closer to his body.  
“She smells like a bitch in heat too.”  
He grabbed the hem of her thong and pulled, causing her to moan as the underwear pulled up and rubbed against her sensitive sex, all thoughts of feeding washing away in another wave of lust. He kept on pulling on her underwear until the satin cloth gave away with a snap. He held up the thong to his nose and took another deep breath.  
“Not bad.” He said lustily, “Care for a taste maybe?”  
Before she could say anything he stuffed the torn panties into her mouth, careful not to get any of his fingers near her fangs.  
“Cheeky girl,” he admonished as he spotted them. She didn’t try to say anything in response and just shamefully diverted her eyes.  
His claws made short work of her top, exposing the underbust corset she wore underneath it. A quick tug on the cups bared her modest breasts, a pair of barbell piercings through each hard nipple.  
“Well aren’t you full of surprises,” he remarked as a hand roughly grabbed onto one of her breasts. The rough grip making her squirm. A long muffled moan came from her mouth as his teeth scraped against her breast, his big tongue lapping at the firm nipple. She moaned again through her makeshift gag as one of his long clawed fingers slipped in between her pussy lips. He pumped the digit in and out of her for a few moments, her hips bucking slightly in response.  
“Well aren’t you an eager one?” The superior grin on his face returning as he watched her body react to his stimulus.  
Jade felt shame coursing through her body like hellfire and tried to stop herself from finding it so very arousing but it just didn’t work and she found herself bucking hard against his invading digit, hot tears of shame running down her cheeks as she slowly but surely submitted to him all over again. Her legs spreading wider to give him better access to her now dripping wet pussy, moans coming from her gagged mouth as his finger was joined by another one and began to increase in speed. Wet sticky noises coming from between her legs as her juices flowed freely.

Her climax slammed into her like a sledgehammer, her back arched upwards as she screamed into her gag. Her tormentor simply kept thrusting with his fingers as her body thrashed wildly underneath him before going limp. Had she been alive her chest would’ve been heaving rapidly as she came down from her climax but now the only evidence was the sticky mess between her legs. Jade’s shame knew no bounds and yet she could not compel herself to move away or break free. Her thoughts of escaping a muffled shout in the back of her head. In the corner of her eye she could see his member, still jutting out from between her tormentors legs. The shaft still at full attention and glistening in the low light of the alley. Mixed feelings of revulsion and aroused anticipation ran through her mind as she knew what was about to happen.  
“Well you’ve certainly made mess here. I’d offer you a taste but it looks to me you’re pretty stuffed already,” he said mirthfully before making a show of licking his sticky fingers clean of her juices with his broad canine tongue.  
“I’m surprised you haven’t tried running away yet Nightwalker,” he said after he was done, “Or maybe it’s because you like this. Fancy that, a nightwalker that likes being the bottom bitch when I thought your kind loved being on top of everything.”  
His words felt like a slap on the cheek and just she looked away in shame, unable to answer him due to her makeshift gag and her seeping will to resist. He chuckled at her obvious reaction.  
“Looks like I hit the mark then,” he said with an amused smirk before hunching down.  
Jade felt jolts of electricity run up her spine as she felt his cock rest against her mound.  
“You want this don’t you?”  
She looked away again and tried to summon the last of her will to resist him but all she could do was look away in apparent defiance. Her limbs were sapped of energy and his cock rubbing against her sensitive mound felt so good.  
“Answer me.” he growled with menace as he roughly grabbed hold of one of her breasts, causing her to groan in response but still refusing to reply or look straight at him. He gave her breast another rough squeeze, his claws digging slightly into the soft flesh but not enough to pierce the skin. She squirmed underneath him but she refused to answer him still.  
Jade was once again torn between her raging desires and her burning shame over submitting to him. But as she felt the tip of his member rub against her lips she felt her resistance quickly evaporating at the thought of getting her pussy stuffed to the brim by him.  
With a feral snarl he grabbed a hold of her face and roughly pulled the stuffed panties out of her mouth, throwing the soaked garment into the darkness.  
“Answer me!” he barked at her while showing his teeth, his eyes burning with feral lust.  
“Yes,” she mumbled slightly, her mouth feeling somewhat fuzzy from being gagged for so long.  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes I want it,” she shouted, her own desire burning behind her eyes, “I want your cock in me!”  
“See, that wasn’t so hard wasn’t it,” he grinned.  
She screamed out in ecstasy as he rammed himself inside her.

Jade climaxed again as he plunged his thick shaft inside her. Not in her wildest dreams had she imagined that it would feel this good, she could even feel the beginning of his knot stretch her pussy lips slightly. His hulking presence hovered over her and she shivered in thinly disguised delight as she felt his fur brush against her skin.  
Then he began to thrust and she threw her head back and moaned like the wanton whore she obviously was. Here she was rutting like a slut with a werewolf and she loved every second of it as he pistoned his cock in and out of her pussy at such a wild pace that it caused her juices to foam. Each heavy thrust sent ripples through her body and made her small breasts jiggle delectably and he grabbed each small orb in his clawed hands again and roughly manhandled them, twisting the pierces nipples roughly as she tossed around and moaned underneath him. Her legs spread wide to the side to give him as much access as possible. The air around them reeked of sex, which only seemed to entice them ever further and the sounds of their grunts and moans intermingled with the sound of flesh slapping on flesh as the two abandoned any sensibilities and rutted like animals. Jade’s hands grabbed fistful of fur as she tried to feed as much of his cock she could inside her needy pussy. The feeling of the knot stretching her lips out for a moment before disappearing again sent ripples of arousal through her body but she was very much so under his beck and call. He called the shots and all she could do was to submit to his will. His clawed hands raked her breasts with red stripes and marks as he roughly fondled them, causing her to grunt with each twist of her nipples. Jade’s tongue lolled out the side of her mouth as her eyes rolled back as any sensible thought was overridden by the stimuli she was receiving. Her body acting on a sort of autopilot once more as her hips moved in response to him.

She barely registered the feeling of him hoisting her effortlessly up into the air and roughly shoving her up against a nearby wall, her arms pinned behind her back. One of his hands grabbed hold around the back of her neck and the other holding up her leg as he continued to thrust inside her with reckless abandon. She looked at him through eyes glazed over with lust, a small smile on her still cumstained lips as her body shuddered from each impact of his hips against hers. He leaned in close to her and their tongues met in an odd facsimile of a kiss, twirling around each other in some complicated dance. His hips still thrusting inside her, pushing her hard up against the brick wall behind her as he forced himself upon her repeatedly. Mixed juices dripped down onto the asphalt, the beginning of a small milky white puddle forming between his legs. His fur was matted with sweat and juices while her skin was unmarred by sweat and pale as porcelain at places. Jade could do nothing but to be on the receiving edge of his ferocity and she was loving every single second of it as her insides were churned by his lycanthrope cock pounding at her relentlessly. 

Jade screamed wordlessly as he forced the remainder of his cock inside her, her pussy lips stretching painfully around his knot until it was forced inside her with an almost audible plop. She wrapped her hanging legs around his waist, holding him into place as he began to thrust again, both of his hands on her pert butt. Each time she felt the knot work its way in and out of her she moaned gutturally and she saw stars behind her eyes.  
He then surprised her by turning around and letting go of her while standing upright, causing her upper body to bend over backwards against the ground while her lower body was suspended in the air, her legs draped over his thighs while she was still attached to his cock. She looked upwards at him in felt aroused revulsion at the sight of the slight but noticeable bump on her taut stomach from where his member penetrated her. He grabbed hold of her legs and bent them forwards towards her. Jade moaned as she felt him plunge deeper inside her with each intense thrust. Soon, from his vigorous pounding, she found herself lying on her back again with him still mounting her, her legs spread wide to the side and her head tossing and moaning from side to side as he continued to rut inside her without remorse. His stamina seemed endless and despite the fact he was panting like a dog, his broad tongue hanging out his mouth he refused to slow down the pace and she could feel her skin on her back rubbed raw on the rough concrete. But she didn’t care as she felt nothing but sheer bliss from the vigorous fucking she was receiving. She tried to speak, tried to goad him on even harder but her words were lost in a string of moans and expletives as he drove his thick member inside her. Her idle hands fumbled into the air until she found grip on his fur and pulled herself closer to him and pressed her lips against his muzzle. His hot breath washing over her cold skin felt like she was close to a living flame. His broad tongue slipped into her mouth and she reveled in the naughty thrill of feeling the thing explore her mouth and wrestling with her own tongue as they shared another weird kiss.

The climax hit Jade like an oncoming freight train as her back arched upwards, pushing her body into his. She screamed wordlessly into the air as something like felt like a monster of an orgasm roared through her overexerted body. Her hips twitched and bucked against his pelvis as her mind seemed to explode into white noise. His climax on the other hand was not as silent. He grabbed a hold of her hips and plunged his member as deep inside her as possible and with a long drawn out howl he came inside her. The howl echoed through the alley and somewhere in the distance a dog howled in response, followed by another. Jade felt his member throb inside her as he pumped load after load of werewolf spunk inside her, and he never seemed to stop pumping. His own climax lasted far longer than hers and still she could feel him release load after load inside of her to the point she was expecting to see her belly beginning to swell. But no such thing happened and before long he seemed spent. But at the same time so was she and she just lay limp on the cold asphalt. With him sucking in air above her as he too came back to reality from his massive climax.

She moaned slightly as he slowly but very determinedly began to pull his member out from her pussy. She trembled in orgasmic aftershocks as she felt the knot beginning to slide out from between her legs, with a sharp tug it came out with a wet plop and she could feel his semen run out of her abused snatch. Her entire body buzzed with post-orgasmic bliss and she felt too drained to move, as any moment would trigger another miniature climax. Somewhere in the back of her head her red thirst growled but her arms were like wet noodles and refused to move. She felt well and truly fucked and the pleased smile on her lips was as much proof of this as anything. Slightly unsteady he got up on his feet and looked down on her. His fur was matted with sweat and juices but even he looked pleased.  
“You weren’t such a bad fuck for a Nightwalker,” Fatigue was obvious in his voice but at the same time he sounded very satisfied with himself.  
She tried saying something in reply but it only came out as a slurred mumble as she stared into the sky..  
“See you around I guess, if you think you can handle another round,” he said before he bounded up a nearby fire escape and disappeared onto a roof.  
In the back of her mind she hoped that sunrise wasn’t too far away or she’d be fucked in a completely different sense.

_I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true,  
I wanna do bad things with you, I wanna do real bad things with you._


End file.
